venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Shallow Gravy
Shallow Gravy is a musical trio on The Venture Bros. The band consists of Dermott Fictel, Hank Venture, and H.E.L.P.eR. Band History Season 1 Hank Venture took up playing the bass guitar after receiving an electric bass from his bodyguard, Brock Samson, as a Christmas present.A Very Venture Christmas Season 3 Hank first met Dermott Fictel when Dermott attended Rusty's Day Camp for Boy Adventurers at The Venture Compound.''The Buddy System'' The two struck up a friendship and made plans to hang out together at a later date. When Dermott returned to the Venture Compound, he and Hank hung out in the Venture brothers' bedroom where they hit upon the idea of forming a rock band.''Tears of a Sea Cow'' Hank asked Dean to give the band some publicity by writing a story about them in The Venture Home News, claiming the band would be "the next big thing since Eddy and The Cruisers." The band was split on what to call themselves, with Hank suggesting "Lip Glossary" and Dermott preferring "Goat Blood Sacrifice". Dean suggested holding a readers' contest in The Venture Home News to determine the band's name. Season 4 In Season 4, Hank and Sergeant Hatred pretended to kidnap Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture to make him feel important, as he had been feeling left out when he was not among the prominent scientists kidnapped by somebody posing as the Greek god Zeus.Any Which Way But Zeus They convinced Dr. Venture to pay a ransom for his freedom, with Hank refusing to free his father until the ransom check cleared. He later used the money to fund the music video for Shallow Gravy's single "Jacket". After Hank and Dean graduated from their learning beds their father decided to throw them a home school prom as a celebration.[[Operation P.R.O.M.|''Operation P.R.O.M.]] Though the music for the party was initially provided by former college radio DJ Pete White, Hank convinced his father to let Shallow Gravy perform at the prom. Hank, Dermott, and H.E.L.P.eR. got set up in the airplane hangar of the Venture Compound, then played the single "Jacket" for everybody present. Around this same time Hank and Dermott used the funds they received from Dr. Venture's ransom to bankroll the music video for the "Jacket" single.[[From the Ladle to the Grave: The Shallow Gravy Story|''From the Ladle to the Grave: The Shallow Gravy Story]] The video was shot primarily in the Venture Compound (including the hangar and the kitchen) and a western American desert that looks similar to the Grand Canyon or Monument Valley. Season 5 Near the beginning of Season 5, Dean Venture performed a procedure to return H.E.L.P.eR. to his original body type after H.E.L.P.eR. had been merged with the Walking Eye in the prior season.''Venture Libre'' H.E.L.P.eR. seemed happy to be back to his old self but the process significantly changed the sound of the robot's drum beats, much to Dermott and Hank's displeasure. Despite the change to H.E.L.P.eR.'s sound the band kept practicing and began sneaking out at night to perform live shows at local venues in Colorado Springs, using The Gravy Boat as transportation.Momma's Boys When Hank temporarily moved to Boca Raton, FL to live with his godfather, The Action Man, he agreed to help the aging member of Original Team Venture get a date with Billy Quizboy's mother, Rose Whalen, in exchange for a new bass guitar.''The Devil's Grip'' Hank convinced Rose to have dinner with the two of them, which led to the discovery that Rose is Billy's mother and an eventual relationship between Rose and The Action Man. The Action Man kept his word, buying Hank a StingRay bass guitar out of gratitude. Season 6 Aboard the space station Gargantua-2, Brock Samson and fellow O.S.I. agent Amber Gold cuddled in bed after an apparent lovemaking session.''All This and Gargantua-2'' Brock played the "Jacket" video for Amber on his jPad, telling her with pride that he gave Hank his first bass guitar for Christmas. Hank, hearing the song from the hallway of the space station, followed the sound to Brock's room and met Amber for the first time. Season 7 When Hank returned to The Venture Compound with his father as part of the Treaty of Tolerance Summit II, he discovered that Dermott had been accepted into the Office of Secret Intelligence as a Private Second Class.''The Inamorata Consequence'' The two visited the compound's airplane hangar, where they climbed atop the mountains of jackets they had used as set decoration for Shallow Gravy's "Jacket" video. Episode Appearances Season 1 *''A Very Venture Christmas'' (Hank receives his bass guitar) Season 3 *''The Buddy System'' (Hank and Dermott meet) *''Tears of a Sea Cow'' (band forms) Season 4 * Any Which Way But Zeus (Hank gets funding for "Jacket" video) * [[Operation P.R.O.M.|''Operation P.R.O.M.]] * [[From the Ladle to the Grave: The Shallow Gravy Story|''From the Ladle to the Grave: The Shallow Gravy Story]] Season 5 * ''Venture Libre'' * ''Momma's Boys'' * ''The Devil's Grip'' Season 6 * ''All This and Gargantua-2'' Season 7 * ''The Inamorata Consequence'' (jackets from "Jacket" video) Songs * "Die-arrhea"Momma's Boys * "Jacket"[[Operation P.R.O.M.|''Operation P.R.O.M.]][[From the Ladle to the Grave: The Shallow Gravy Story|''From the Ladle to the Grave: The Shallow Gravy Story]]''All This and Gargantua-2'' Trivia * The Shallow Gravy single "Die-arrhea" plays over the end credits of the Season 5 episode ''Momma's Boys''. * Pete White produced the "Jacket" single for Shallow Gravy. References Category:Organization